


Прогулка по Оргриммару

by Reidzy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Relationship, Xenophilia, Межрасовые отношения, Межэтнические отношения, Нечеловеческие виды, ООС, Отклонения от канона, Отношения втайне, запретные отношения, ксенофилия, намеки на отношения, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Оргриммар был оглушающим. Андуин уже был здесь во время осады Оргриммара, но тогда это был не город-столица, где текла своя суетная жизнь. В то время Оргриммар был закутанной в броню осажденной крепостью, а его жители были готовы к бою под руководством свирепого Гарроша Адского Крика. Нельзя было сказать, что сейчас жизнь была совсем мирной. Азерот ненадолго затих, пытаясь осознать новое положение дел.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	Прогулка по Оргриммару

**Author's Note:**

> 🌟ОТКЛОНЕНИЯ ОТ КАНОНА🌟  
> 1\. Андуин и Саурфанг завязали свои любовные отношения в ночь перед мак'гора. Без проникновения.  
> 2\. Саурфанг выжил чудом (потому что я его люблю).  
> 3\. Т.к. я неплохо знаю лор, но неидеально, то все нюансы относительно жреческого искусства, шаманства, традиций рас, еды и прочих мелочей я писала по-своему. Так что это... Мой личный вов.   
> 4\. Писала эту работу дня 3-4, попеременно вставая после операции и пытаясь что-то натыкать.   
> КОРОЧЕ, ХЭДЫ МОИ ХЭДЫ
> 
> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» https://vk.com/slo_v_a  
> Заданная тема: Человек встречает незнакомое ему существо/расу, и между двумя завязывается разговор.

Оргриммар был оглушающим. Андуин уже был здесь во время осады Оргриммара, но тогда это был не город-столица, где текла своя суетная жизнь. В то время Оргриммар был закутанной в броню осажденной крепостью, а его жители были готовы к бою под руководством свирепого Гарроша Адского Крика. Нельзя было сказать, что сейчас жизнь была совсем мирной — Сильвана предала свой народ всего несколько дней назад, и часть ордынцев, в особенности отрекшиеся, еще находились в растерянности. Ринн отлично понимал их и потому сочувствовал. Его приближенные и армия тоже пребывали в похожем состоянии. Азерот ненадолго затих, пытаясь осознать новое положение дел, и в этом напряжении прошло вполне ожидаемое избрание Варока Саурфанга вождем Орды. Сразу, как только вид воеводы перестал внушать окружающим страх. О собственном чувстве ужаса юноша старался думать, как можно меньше. Конечно, жрец предполагал, что их военная кампания могла закончиться печально, но все же не ожидал, что будет стоять в стороне, соблюдая правила мак’гора, пока орк будет сражаться. Это было тяжелее, чем ожидалось. Варок был в тяжелом состоянии и, если бы не юный король, скорее всего, почил бы с честью.

Андуин почти не помнил дни, которые провел возле орка, помогая его телу справиться с неизвестной магией. Зеленая кожа Варока посерела, проступили вены, а дыхание было тяжелым и тихим. Тогда король все смотрел на мерно-вздымающуюся грудь могучего воина, на разметавшиеся седые волосы и на угрожающие клыки, и не мог отделаться от мысли, что даже такой крупный, опытный и сильный воевода, переживший не одну войну, может умереть от заклинания банши.

После всех событий Ринн до сих пор терялся в подборе слова, которое могло бы охарактеризовать их связь. Случайная ночь, которую они провели еще до осады, была больше похожа на акт отчаяния. Во всяком случае, со стороны короля. Саурфанг… Возможно, тогда он хотел успокоить переживания короля и перенаправить его мысли на что-то менее масштабное, чем война. Сейчас события той ночи подразмылись из памяти, вытесненные работой, налаживанием дипломатических связей и бумажной волокитой. Андуин помнил только свое смущение и растерянность. Варок ограничился ласками и разговорами. И король был благодарен орку за это. Из приближенных короля в столице Орды остался Генн и советники. Джайна отбыла раньше всех, но обещала помочь вернуться королю, когда тот попросит. С Тирандой связи не было еще и до мак’гора. Андуин надеялся, что сможет разобраться со всеми внутренними конфликтами по возвращении в Штормград.

Несмотря на еще не до конца затихшую войну, Оргриммар быстро возвращался к обычному быту. Разношерстные жители города активно сновали по городу, снимали блокады с домов и все чаще выходили без брони. Ринну нравилось наблюдать из окна посольства за тем, как на улицы выходили эти разные удивительные существа. Разноцветные тролли и орки, низкие, как гномы, гоблины и пушистые таурены — и всем не было никакого дело до удивительного вида разных рас! Гномы и дворфы были достаточно человекоподобными, воргены не стремились являть свое проклятие, а эльфы предпочитали оставаться на своих землях и не являться в Штормград без острой необходимости. Пожалуй, разве что чудны́е дренеи могли посоревноваться с ордынцами, но Андуин провел немало времени среди них и знал многое об их телах и внешности, а также о традициях. Часто по Штормграду ходили сомнительного качества анекдоты про враждебную фракцию. Теперь у короля была возможность разузнать немного побольше о тех, кого отец всегда считал врагами. Странные и необычные, они все же были такими же живыми существами, как и люди. У всех них были свои семьи и свои причины воевать за свою фракцию. Все эти люди и нелюди никогда не хотели войны, но предводители, а иногда и сам мир, не оставляли им выбора. Гаррош и Сильвана, Пылающий Легион и Смертокрыл — последние годы были особенно тяжелыми и насыщенными на события.

Смотря на то, как тролли идут в обнимку с орками, о чем-то болтая, или как отрекшиеся весело подхватывают отваливающиеся конечности и просят друидов и жрецов ненадолго вернуть те на место, Андуин испытывал желание окунуться в повседневность разверстого Оргриммара.

— Андуин, я всё ещё против, — ожидаемо отреагировал Генн, когда король сказал о своем желании.

— Это не тема для обсуждений, Генн. Мы же уже говорили об этом.

— Но я всё равно против! Ты не можешь выйти без брони!

Но он мог. Конечно, жрец не был так же силен, как его отец, но он знал, что компании Саурфанга хватит, чтобы никто из особо ярых фанатов Орды не попытался напасть. Вождей уважали, а Варока после всех событий едва ли не превозносили. Андуин поправил рюкзак, закатил рукава и улыбнулся своему отражению. Он так давно не надевал обычную одежду, что совсем отвык от неё. Никаких лат, никакого официоза, только свобода.

— Компания вождя — самая лучшая броня. Никто не будет на меня нападать.

— Ты слишком беспечен. Откуда тебе знать о намерениях какого-нибудь тролля?

Король не знал, ему не надо было. Юноша покачал головой.

— Сейчас идеальная возможность обсудить с новым вождём сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Почему нельзя это сделать официально?

— Потому что я называю это «нетривиальный подход».

Пока Седогрив читал лекцию об абсурдности идеи своего юного короля, тот бочком продвигался к выходу.

— Не скучай, Генн. Я скоро буду.

— Андуин!

Король выскочил из своих покоев и направился прочь от здания посольства. Поудобнее перехватив рюкзак, он юркнул в ближайший переулок. Седогрив, несмотря на все свое недовольство, не отправился вслед за королем. Впрочем, Ринн не обманывался: за ним все равно присматривали. Завернув за угол, Андуин носом влетел в препятствие. Могучий доспех Саурфанга был не самым мягким объектом для столкновения.

Новоизбранный вождь орды выглядел уже почти здоровым. Жрец знал, что на самом деле мужчина еще ослаблен, но со стороны это не было заметно. Юный король улыбнулся орку. Тот оглядел Андуина и изогнул бровь:

— Бесстрашный Король решил снять доспехи в самом сердце вражеской фракции? Не слишком беспечно?

— Только не это, — взмолился Андуин, — ты говоришь совсем как Генн. Повторю то, что сказал ему: «Вождь Орды — моя лучшая броня».

Андуин взял двумя ладонями Саурфанга за руку и потянул на себя.

— Я не беспечен. Конечно, я понимаю, что у Сильваны могли остаться приверженцы в городе, желающие подстрелить меня тайком, поэтому вокруг меня множество чар. Смотри, — Андуин достал из рюкзака небольшой ножик и попытался порезать себе руку. Нож скользнул вдоль, наткнувшись на препятствие, а белоснежная кожа засветилась лёгким голубым свечением. Юноша самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Раз этот вопрос мы решили, то идём!

Орк послушно сдвинулся с места. Если бы он этого не сделал, ситуация выглядела бы комично: человек, который пыхтит, изо всех сил стараясь заставить гору мышц передвигать ногами. Спиной Варок чувствовал любопытные взгляды ордынцев. Многие жители оказались достаточно наблюдательными, чтобы отметить странную близость между человеческим королем и прославленным старым солдатом, но все же держали свои мысли при себе и даже не шептались за спиной. Тралл разве что задумчиво посматривал на названного брата, но, слава духам или кому-нибудь еще, молчал. Саурфанг и без чужого ненужного мнения чувствовал себя престарелым извращенцем, когда видел искреннюю заботу в голубых глазах жреца.

Вскоре Андуин отпустил чужую руку, позволив уже орку вести за собой незнакомого с городом человека.

— Этот вид, — задумчиво произнес мужчина, рассматривая краем глаза более простую, совсем не королевскую одежду на Андуине, — тебе идет.

На короле не было ничего золотого или синего. Не было широкой ленты, и ничто на одежде не содержало на себе герб Альянса. Если бы Ринн не выглядел так по-человечески, он мог бы даже слиться с толпой, но его светлые волосы и кожа слишком выделялись. На нем была бежевая туника и темные штаны, а поверх — плащ с капюшоном. Правда, юноша его все равно не стал натягивать капюшон. Саурфанг не был знатоком человеческой выкройки, да и иной тоже, но был уверен, что как бы просто не выглядела одежда короля, это все равно была какая-нибудь дорогая и хорошая ткань. И все же видеть Ринна не королем, не предводителем и не дипломатом было приятно. В глубине сердца старый орк чувствовал свою ответственность за все поколение молодых. У Андуина не было ни выбора, ни времени пожить, у Зекхана — тоже. Сколько еще было их, покалеченных чужими ошибками судеб?

— О, ты правда так думаешь? — улыбнулся Ринн, стоило Саурфангу сделать ему комплимент. — Я не надевал простую одежду несколько месяцев. Мне скоро вычурную пижаму сошьют, чтобы даже отходящий ко сну король выглядел величественно. Наверное, для вас это очень странно, но у меня поначалу было пять личных слуг. Один одевал, второй занимался причёской, третий шнурки на сапогах завязывал. Такое чувство, что я беспомощное ничтожество, а не король. Уже и шнурки самостоятельно завязать не дают.

Андуин едва ли не вывернул себе шею. Мимо него прошёл тролль с очень длинными клыками. Ринн был любопытным.

— Наверное, на животе ему спать не очень удобно. И в узких помещениях тоже не очень, — поделился наблюдением человек.

Он шёл спиной вперёд, провожая тролля взглядом до ближайшего поворота. Смотря на то, как жрец подвисает, рассматривая очередного прошедшего рядом таурена или гоблина, орк не мог сдержать небольшой улыбки. Андуин знал много языков, пережил много тяжелых моментов в жизни, совсем недавно потерял отца и многих своих людей, знал военное дело и стратегию, был сильным жрецом, но оставался всего лишь юнцом. Его отец, Варианн, вряд ли стал бы рассматривать тех, кого всегда считал врагами. Сердце воинов черствело куда быстрее. И Саурфангу было знакомо это чувство. Только жил он гораздо дольше погибшего короля людей и научился видеть в своих врагах всего лишь иных существ. Вряд ли была большая разница в горе от потери сына у орков или людей.

— Хочешь, устрою небольшую экскурсию по городу? Без осмотра всякой дипломатически важной ерунды?

Саурфангу хотелось познакомить своего молодого любовника с любимым городом и народом, показать мир, который был дорог его сердцу. Тот мир, за который они сражались, который они когда-то отвоевывали на этой чуждой им в прошлом земле. Штормград и Оргриммар были совсем разными. Люди любили делить свои города на ровные части и застраивать местность кирпичом. Чинные мостики через каналы Штормграда, вымощенные улочки и площади — Варок бывал в этом городе, но не нашел в нем никакого очарования. Люди были народом закрытым. Они были сами по себе, закрывали двери на множество замков, не любили чужаков и в открытую ненавидели всех, кто отличался от привычного им вида. Орков люди, в большинстве своем, не переносили на дух. Оргриммар, в котором все живущие даже не всегда вообще ставили двери на жилища, напоминал одно живое существо. Казалось, что здесь каждый хорошо относился ко всем гостям города. Конечно, Саурфанг не единожды наблюдал, как особо неуемные устраивали драки за пределами города, но при входе в Огри все его жители поддерживали негласное правило нейтралитета. Андуин мог видеть, как гуляющие по выбитым в скалистой местности дорогам существа сбивались в шумные компании и весело пели неизвестные королю песни, подхватываемые теми, кто сидел в это время у окна.

Пожалуй, лучшими словами для характеристики столицы были: шумная, открытая и простая. Орки не заморачивались с постройками, не создавали произведения искусства, как эльфы, и не перестраивали под себя природу. Оргриммар был воздвигнут прямиком посреди небольшого каньона, и орки не попытались избавиться от неугодной им природы, сделав ее частью своего города. С тех пор, как первые орки вторглись в Азерот, все существа этого мира сошлись на том, что это грубый, жестокий и воинствующий народ, но Саурфанг как-то рассказывал юношу про свой народ, каким он был до всего этого. Оргриммар хорошо отражал реальное положение дел. Хотя орки и были завоевателями, они не были безумными животными, сметающими все на своем пути.

— Экскурсия? Давай. Здесь всё такое странное и непривычное.

— Саурфанг! — окрикнул со спины мужчину кто-то. Андуин обернулся вместе с орком.

— А это мой главный фанат бежит. Зекхан. Будь с ним мил, но не слишком, — с усмешкой прокомментировал мужчина. — А то он зазнается.

— Фанат? Я смотрю, ты популярен, — улыбнулся Андуин.

Тролль подбежал к паре и замер, уставившись на короля альянса. Ринн помнил его. Возможно, с точки зрения тролля, человек был такой же невиданной диковинкой, потому что взгляд Зекхана пытливо блуждал по лицу и телу короля. Пока Андуин без стеснения рассматривал чужое тело и странную броню, которая, казалось, не особо-то и защищала, в отличии от латного доспеха, который носил король, тролль делал то же самое. Людей он видел в доспехах на поле боя, но тогда они были врагами, и как-то Зекхану было не до рассматривания чужого вида. Больше всего внимание Андуина привлекли ладони тролля. Там было всего лишь три пальца. Интересно, а ему было удобно держать ложку? И пользовались ли вообще тролли ложками? А почему они все сутулятся? Или это всего лишь изгиб их позвоночника? Почему тогда у зандаларцев была прямая спина? А эти клыки… Они были молочными и коренными, как у людей, или же сразу росли такими бивнями? У Саурфанга тоже были клыки, но по сравнению с теми, что торчали из пасти Зекхана, были маленькими. А какой цвет кожи считался у троллей более привлекательным? Синий или фиолетовый? Или зеленый?

— Можно для начала поздороваться, — подсказал Варок, прервав повисшую тишину, растерявшемуся шаману, который все никак не мог определиться со своими чувствами. Вообще шаман и жрец были похожи. Саурфанг частенько мысленно их сравнивал. У них были разные судьба и обязанности, но они были еще такими юными. Если бы они росли в одном городе, вполне возможно, смогли бы даже стать друзьями.

Андуин решил поздороваться первым.

— Привет. Мы уже виделись раньше, но не были знакомы. Меня зовут Андуин Ринн. Когда люди здороваются, они пожимают друг другу руки, — юный король протянул свою ладонь. Не то, чтобы ему очень хотелось посвящать тролля в свою культуру, просто Ринн хотел очень беспалевно пощупать чужую руку с тремя-то пальцами. Зекхан неуверенно протянул руку в ответ и пожал странную многопалую руку королю Альянса, а после поднял вопросительный взгляд на Саурфанга.

— А… Это…

— Андуин. Мой гость, — подсказал Варок и закатил глаза, — смелее. Сейчас он не дипломат.

Тролль явно повеселел и улыбнулся. Он с любопытством осмотрел человека.

— Меня Зекхан зовут. А вы, люди, все такие невысокие?

— Рост — сравнительная характеристика. На самом деле, я довольно высокий для людей. Но для тех же гномов любой самый невысокий человек будет казаться гигантом, — спокойно отозвался Андуин.

Тролль заторможенно кивнул, соглашаясь:

— И для гоблинов.

Взгляд шамана замер на изучении чужой руки, а после Зекхан не выдержал и ткнул пальцем в сторону чужой аккуратной ладошки, не сдерживая эмоции:

— Ух ты! Как у эльфов! Красивые. Воевода Саурфанг, я бы никогда не подумал, что у нашего врага могут быть такие аккуратные руки!

Слово «враг» неловко повисло в воздухе. Варок невольно скосил взгляд на жреца. Враг, да? Юный мальчишка, который перенял трон от своего отца — и это был их враг? Мужчина не считал себя сентиментальным, но, возможно, с возрастом он изменился. Или же после гибели сына. Но сейчас вождь Орды как никогда ясно осознавал: он не сможет убить Андуина. Даже за свои идеалы. Не смог убить при Лордероне, не сможет и в будущем. Вряд ли Андуину суждено прожить долгую и безмятежную жизнь, но меньше всего воевода хотел быть причиной его гибели. Саурфанг надеялся, что сможет удержать если не мир, то нейтралитет между их фракциями до тех пор, пока не умрет. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Варок постарался успокоить собственные эмоции, чтобы не напугать Зекхана своей яростью. Мужчина почти прорычал, не сводя жесткого взгляда с молодого шамана:

— Не враг, Зекхан. Сейчас в нашей столице нет врагов. Ты меня понял?

Щеки тролля смущенно посинели. Он перевел взгляд с вождя на короля, потом обратно и кивнул:

— А… Да. Конечно. Извините. Я просто еще не привык. Все произошло так быстро.

Варок ощутил, как его руки коснулась прохладная ладонь, и посмотрел на человека. Тот смотрел прямо в глаза орку, словно пытаясь что-то ему передать. Или успокаивая, словно хищника. Орк отвел взгляд, и прикосновение исчезло.

— Ты слишком строгий, вождь. Наши фракции слишком много воевали, поэтому не удивительно, что для многих сейчас я враг. Я не обижаюсь. Это был почти комплимент, — сгладил обстановку жрец. Зекхан, поняв, что выволочки от вояки не получит, расслабился.

Он решил держаться поближе к жрецу. Тот умело сглаживал острые углы и, кажется, относился ко всему с завидной толерантностью. Тролль слышал много историй о людях, как о существах, которые относились к иным с нетерпимостью, и было неясно то ли это была ложь, то ли Андуин был самым толерантным из представителей своей расы.

— А вы куда? Гуляете? — полюбопытствовал шаман.

— Вроде того, — неохотно отозвался Саурфанг.

— А вы не будете против, если я с вами?

— Ты разве не хотел что-то спросить у меня?

Зекхан посмотрел на орка и покачал головой.

— Если честно, не совсем. Я хотел спросить о вашем здоровье. Вы плохо выглядели после мак’гора, но сейчас, я вижу, вам лучше.

— Работа умелого жреца, — усмехнулся Варок, и, хотя в его речи не было прямой ссылки на имя этого жреца, Зекхан не сомневался, что говорил орк про Андуина. Если Тролль и хотел задать вопрос, почему излечивал верховного воеводу и вождя Орды король Альянса, то явно передумал, потому что никакого уточнения не последовало. Варок тем временем добавил:

— Я хотел сводить Андуина на небольшую экскурсию по Оргриммару. Присоединяйся.

Андуин не был против присутствия тролля, ему даже хотелось позадавать еще несколько разных вопросов шаману:

— Зекхан, как ты общаешься с духами? На каком языке они говорят? Как это ощущается?

Тролль явно воспылал энтузиазмом, готовый поведать каждому о своем таланте и искусстве.

— В отличии от многих магических навыков, шаманству можно научить почти любого. Все мы связаны со стихиями. Но многие годы шаманы проводят в медитациях, чтобы не только ощутить эту связь, но и договориться с духами. Многие элементали своенравны и не желают подчиняться. Природа вообще своенравна. Но всегда можно найти компромисс, договоренность. В этом и есть настоящее искусство шаманов.

— Тралл — первый орк-шаман, который появился после многих десятилетий. Оскверненные духи не прощали нам нашу ошибку, но дали шанс Траллу — самому человечному из нас, — добавил Варок. — Мы говорили иногда обо всех этих шаманских штучках с прошлым вождем. Он говорил, что никакое явление природы не любит насилие и кровожадность. Задача мира вокруг нас — жить и процветать, существовать в гармонии. И мы тоже часть этого мира, поэтому должны стремиться к гармонии. Во всяком случае те, кто избрал путь шаманства.

Ринн удивился.

— Значит, шаманство — это не что-то даруемое высшими силами?

Зекхан покачал головой.

— Это паладины и жрецы, маги владеют силами, дарованными богами, а мы всего лишь осознанно используем ту связь, которой обладают все живые существа.

На Аллее Духов удушливо пахло влагой. На фоне центрального Оргриммара это местечко казалось довольно тихим. Сначала небольшой компании пришлось подняться по широкой лестнице и пройти небольшое поселение гоблинов, в котором пахло маслом и гарью. Маленькие и уродливые гоблины-инженеры что-то чинили и ремонтировали, создавали свои мега-суперинновационные приборы и шумно спорили о ценах, напоминая Андуину более приятных на вид, но таких же преданных своему делу, гномов, а сразу после начиналось поселение троллей. Эта часть аллеи была залита водой, над которой громоздились крепкие деревянные постройки. Тролли медитировали и танцевали, проводя свои ритуалы. Об их культуре, вере и традициях Ринн знал ровным счетом ничего, поэтому все происходящее казалось чем-то таинственным и особенным.

— Отсюда можно пройти на знаменитый оргриммарский рынок. Сможешь прикупить себе парочку сувениров, — проговорил Саурфанг и свернул вбок. Андуин замер, вглядываясь в продолжение поселения. Деревянный помост, который выступал надводной дорогой, уходил куда-то дальше, потом загибаясь и исчезая за поворотом.

— А там, за поворотом, что? — продолжив путь, спросил король.

— Выход из города.

Интерес к дороге сразу погас.

Оргриммарский рынок располагался на Аллее Мудрости. Он открывался в выходные дни в полдень и закрывался уже поздно ночью, когда народ почти полностью расходился. В обычные дни здесь располагались учителя и наставники, и нередко собирались друиды для обмена знаниями. Когда же открывался рынок, он заполонял собой почти всю аллею, кроме верхнего поселения, где жили таурены.

Тут было шумно и людно. На рынке были всевозможные расы. Андуин даже отметил нескольких людей из своей свиты, которые пытались тщетно сбить цену у торговцев, и ночных эльфов, которые вызвали у короля удивление. Оставалось загадкой, что здесь делали представители этой гордой расы. В воздухе пахло незнакомо. Среди ароматов король смог разобрать запахи мяса, специй и чего-то, похожего на парфюмерию. Прилавки ломились от еды, напитков, украшений, магических и инженерных изделий, и все это казалось интересным и притягательным.

Саурфанг, наблюдая за тем, как Андуин присматривался к товару, крутил головой и все порывался подойти то к одному, то к другому продавцу, с трудом удерживая себя, ощущал гордость. За свой город.

— Настоящий оргриммарский рынок. У вас, поди, все чинно, спокойно и крайне возвышенно? — не удержался от шпильки орк под тихий смешок Зекхана.

— Нет, не совсем уж возвышенно. Но у нас есть правила организации рынка и санитарная служба, которая следит за исполнением всех нормативов. Мы изучаем все поставки и продукты, сверяем документацию, проверяем лицензии. Не думаю, что вам это интересно. Одни бумаги.

Видя чужую нерешительность, Саурфанг подтолкнул двоих спутников:

— Идите-идите. Поищете себе что-нибудь. Скажите, чтобы счет потом на Варока Саурфанга записали. Зекхан, не беспокойся. У меня ни семьи, ни сына, так хоть вам дам насладиться рынком.

Андуин сначала хотел отказаться — он все же был королем, но потом понял по чужой едва заметной улыбке: Варок хотел устроить им подобие свидания, поэтому решил побаловать любовника, а Зекхану было бы невежливо отказывать. Ринн коснулся с благодарностью чужой руки и нырнул в бушующий поток людей.

Сначала юноша пробился к лавке с волшебными животными. Это были копии пугающих монстров из глубин Азерота. Огненные гончие, Анубистаты, Гилнеаские вороны и множество других уменьшенных версий пугающих созданий этого мира. Ринн до сих ума не мог приложить, кто решил, что это отличная идея: выводить декоративные копии ужасающих чудовищ, но многие жители Азерота, к удивлению короля, оказались неравнодушны к этим «милым» существам. Он замечал пару раз Генна, развлекающегося с теми самыми гончими, и не имел ни малейшего желания что-либо уточнять. Настоящие гончие во времена, когда надо было прорваться к Смертокрылу, доставляли немало проблем отрядам Альянса. Андуину пришлось тогда многому научиться, как лекарю, и сейчас, поглядывая на уменьшенные преувеличенно милые копии тех существ, король вспоминал, какое ужасные травмы оставляли их увеличенные прототипы почти любым прикосновением. Следом была магическая лавка эльфов. Стоило юноше разобраться в направлении предлагаемых товаров, у него покраснели щеки, и пробудился интерес. Все эти вещи… Или их часть, вполне могли бы… Пригодиться. Им с Саурфангом. Но расплатиться за чулки «Да-да, для моей девушки» и пару игрушек «Хотели попробовать что-то новое» под недоверчивым взглядом одной ночной эльфийки, оказавшейся так некстати рядом, юноша решил своими деньгами. Слава Свету, что хоть валюта на Азероте была единой.

А потом юношу дернул за руку Зекхан, взявшийся из неоткуда, и подтащил к орку, который ловко свежевал тушу. Мясные ряды вообще были странными и немногочисленными. Зато запах от них шёл очень сильный. Пока один орк добывал мясо, второй обрабатывал и подавал третьему, который готовил нечто очень ароматное, укладывая всё это в глубокий горшок. Сверху шла какая-то подлива. И все это было без овощей. Просто мясо с мясом. Андуин не часто употреблял мясо. Несколько раз в неделю на обед. Больше он любил овощи, поэтому продвинулся в конец пищевого ряда и остановился рядом с красивым деревянным прилавком, который ломился от разных яств. Внимание привлёк странный фрукт малинового цвета, который периодически открывался, обнажая спелую мякоть внутри. За прилавком стоял высокий и широкоплечий таурен бурого расцвета. У него были достаточно большие и пугающие рога.

— Не бойся, — шепнул Анудина Зекхан, крутившийся рядом. — Таурены мирные существа. Они вообще не любят проливать кровь лишний раз.

У этих существа были грубые коровьи копыта — не то, что у дренеев — густая шерсть и откровенно коровоподобное лицо. В носу у продавца торчало круглое кольцо, что увеличивало сходство, но вот глаза у тауренов были умными. Все-таки звать их «коровами» могли только из неуважения. Андуин машинально потянулся к чужой руке и замер, поняв, что бескультурно почти пощупал продавца. Под рукой как раз оказался тот диковинный фрукт овальной формы, и король ткнул на него:

— Что это?

— У тебя глаз-алмаз, парень, — хмыкнул низким голосом мужчина и подхватил фрукт. — Это вай’ширский кактус. Но будь аккуратен. Этот лиловый хитрец вкусно пахнет, но доставляет уйму неприятностей чужакам. Смотри, его надо перевернуть и сжать у верхушки, — продавец шустро поднял фрукт в воздух за верхнюю часть, его лепестки, похожие на какие-то щупальца, чуть приоткрылись, являя взору аппетитное розовое-розовое нутро, которое хотелось попробовать. К тому же запах стоял насыщенный, словно это был по меньшей мере свежий нектарин. Таурен схватил фрукт за верхушку и с силой сдавил. Листья-щупальца раскрылись, начав извиваться, и из глубины вай’ширского кактуса стали выпадать маленькие черные колючки. Отплюнув последнюю, фрукт обмяк в руках крупного продавца.

— Они ядовитые, — пояснил тот. После мужчина подставил небольшое ведерко с сеточкой и стал срезать мякоть ножом. В ведерке образовалась полупрозрачная жидкость. Таурен протянул один кусочек фрукта королю.

— Попробуй.

Даже сравнить было трудно с чем-то этот странный кактус. Он был очень сочным и сладким. Послевкусие напоминало персик, но сам вкус разительно отличался. Хотелось еще и еще.

— А его сок? — поинтересовался король, глянув в ведерко.

— Не всем нравится его вкус. Довольно специфичный. Можешь попробовать.

Таурен зачерпнул чашечкой и протянул юноше. Он глотнул и скривился. В одном глотке была какофония молочного и цитрусового вкуса с толикой киви.

— Сколько возьмешь? — поинтересовался продавец, поняв по горящему взгляду человека, что фрукт ему пришелся по вкусу.

— Давайте с десяток.

Андуин подумал, что, возможно, заморский фрукт оценят Генн и Леди Джайна, да и самому пришлось по вкусу.

— Этот фрукт утоляет хорошо жажду в Дуротарских пустынях, — протягивая пакетик с вай’ширским кактусом, добавил таурен. — Поэтому высоко ценится орками. Нужно растолочь мякоть и залить кипятком. Напиток будет идеален для избавления от жажды.

После Ринн проторчал еще некоторое время у лавок троллей и отошел лишь тогда, когда накупил разноцветных съедобных змей, которые извивались, как живые. У короля был внушительный пакет с покупками, часть которых он постарался укрыть на самом дне.

Саурфанг терпеливо ждал своих спутников. Зекхан подошел значительно раньше Андуина — многие вещи ему были все же не незнакомы, поэтому он купил то, что было ему нужно и вернулся к воеводе. Чуть позже Андуин вернулся к своим спутникам и гордо протянул Зекхану фрукт.

— Заберёшь себе? Мне сказали, что мякоть можно растолкать и залить кипятком. Должно выйти вкусно.

Зекхан растерялся. Он вроде как бы и сам неплохо был просвещен о кактусе, но не стал отказывать королю и взял фрукт.

— Ага… Спасибо.

После король обратился к орку:

— Здесь интересно. Но слишком ветрено. Ветер поднимает много пыли.

Саурфанг пожал плечами. Он эту пыль и не замечал. Орки всегда были кочевниками, перемещающимися по степям и скалам. Тролли тоже. Зекхан повторил движение Варока. Андуин спокойно откусил голову съедобной шоколадной змее. Та продолжила извиваться в его руках.

— Я плохо разбираюсь в мясе. Посоветуешь что, Сау… — Андуин на миг запнулся, —…рфанг.

— Есть у меня пара блюд на примете. Идем. Зекхан, ты тоже. Сомневаюсь, что ты знаток настоящей орочьей кухни.

Воевода, в отличии от своего любовника, любил мясо, даже очень много мяса. Он был воином и солдатом. Их воспитывали выживать и накапливать выносливость, наращивать мышцы. Орк завел обоих спутников в небольшую уличную кафешку: здесь стояли большие круглые столы и массивные стулья для орков. Сверху сие заведение было покрыто плотной кожей и, наверняка, какими-то чарами, потому что уличная жара не проникало в это место. Саурфанг громко поприветствовал орка, который стоял у стола заказов, и указал спутникам на один из столов, предлагая присесть. Сам мужчина пошел сделать заказ. Андуин осмотрелся вокруг: в основном посетителями этого места были орки. Они с Зекханом очень выделялись на фоне громадных зеленокожих и краснокожих существ, но внимания не привлекали — посетители ели, а не вертели головами и зыркали на чужаков. К Андуину и Зекхану присоединился вскоре Саурфанг и начал небольшую лекцию:

— Орочья кухня знаменита своей калорийностью. Не сказать, что мы, орки, очень привередливы в плане еды. Погорячее, пожирнее и понасыщеннее. Истинно орочьим считается богато заставленный стол, когда помимо основного мяса подают разные специи и соусы, чтобы была возможность попробовать как можно больше вкусовых сочетаний.

На стол подали внушительную тарелку с кабаньими ребрышками. Анудин, осмотрев размеры тарелки, вполне не удивился бы, если бы на нее ушла пара здоровых дуротанских кабана — тара была размером с целое ведро. Следом на стол стали ставить по кругу разные небольшие чашечки. В целом от еды пахло жареным мясом, костром, жиром и всевозможными специями, травами, расположившихся в чашечках поменьше. В них были и просто сушенные травы, и разных цветов и консистенции соусы, и измельченные ароматные смеси перцев и приправ.

— Не налегайте. Я взял еще кое-что из нашей, но уже более редкой кухни. Андуин, тебе должно понравиться. Это более… спокойная еда.

Тролль и человек сначала стали искать приборы, но заметили, как воевода без стеснения подцепил ребрышки и макнул сначала в красный соус, а после в смесь трав и начал обгладывать с явным удовольствием. Андуин и Зекхан последовали его примеру и стали пробовать блюдо и разные приправы к нему. Ринн скверно питался во время походов, да и дома, в родном городе, кусок ему не лез в горло, учитывая все эти события, а уж когда Саурфанга ранили, Андуин вообще перешёл на воду и яблоко, поэтому наброситься на мясо было явно плохой идеей, так что король благоразумно взял себе на пробу несколько не самых больших ребрышек, чтобы можно было макнуть в каждый соус. Тем временем на стол поставили еще два небольших горшочка для спутников Варока.

— Это, можно сказать, диетическая еда, — прокомментировал мужчина. — Не всегда у кочевников есть возможность раздобыть себе так много мяса. Это запеченные грибы с ароматными травами и более сухим мясом в кислом соусе. Так мы добавляем вкуса пресному мясу. Пробуйте.

Самому воеводе вполне по вкусу было более орочья еда, но он знал, что и тролль, и человек оценят второе блюдо. Так они пообедали. Андуин думал, что еды слишком много, и останется еще, как минимум, половина ребрышек, но с удивлением обнаружил, что вождь Орды был довольно… Прожорливым. Это по-своему впечатляло. И пугало. Сколько нужно еды на Варока готовить дома?!

Саурфанг жестом попросил принести ему и спутникам чистые теплые полотенца, чтобы утереться, а потом поинтересовался:

— Ну, и как вам наша кухня?

— Жирновато, — поделился мнением Зекхан, указывая на почти таз мяса. — Вкусно, но очень… Ярко. По всем вкусовым рецепторам бьет. Мы питаемся едой без приправ и, в основном, морепродуктами. Но вместе со специями очень вкусно. Только много съесть тяжело.

— Согласен. Жирно и сочно. Люди обычно едят мясо с зеленью или хлебом. Вот этот соус самый интересный. Белый. Он вроде бы солёный, а послевкусие кислое.

Куда больше по вкусу Андуину пришелся горшочек. Ринн вообще любил все эти дикие смеси.

Саурфанг хмыкнул довольно и добавил, не сводя взгляда с молодого жреца:

— Такое не сыскать ни в Шатратте, ни в Даларане, ни в вашем Штормграде. Только в Оргриммаре. И, возможно, на моей кухне.

— Значит, такого не найти нигде, разве что на твоей кухне? — по-заговорщицки улыбнулся Андуин. Он представил домашнего Саурфанга, который сосредоточенно накладывал мясо в горшочек. — А я делаю вкусные тортики. Это так, между прочем. После мяса очень вкусно.

Юноша обменялся с вождём многозначительным взглядом, вспомнил о Зекхане и откашлялся.

— Слишком жилистый кусок.

После обеда Зекхан откланялся, поблагодарив Андуина за компанию, и ушел медитировать. Саурфанг чувствовал себя немного вымотанным. Раны ныли, а долгая прогулка стала сказываться на еще ослабленном организме. Ринн подметил легкую бледность вождя и коснулся его руки.

— Пойдем?

Орк сначала хотел выпрямиться и бодро заверить человека, что он в порядке, но беспокойство в голубых глазах не стоило лишней бравады. Варок тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

— Пойдем.

Орк старался идти достаточно прямо, чтобы не вызывать у своего народа беспокойств, но на подходе к своим покоям, позволил себе ссутулиться. Ринн поддерживал орка, насколько позволяли его человеческие силы. Уже на входе в жилище вождя их поджидал разгневанный Генн в облике воргена. Он однозначно видел в хромающем уставшем Вожде Орды врага и не желал сталкиваться с ним в человеческой форме. Почти светящиеся голубые глаза смотрели с ненавистью и нетерпимостью. Старый солдат смотрел на Седогрива и не ощущал к нему ничего.

— Зачем вы сопровождаете его, мой король? — поинтересовался мужчина, стараясь поддерживать как можно более нейтральный тон. Выходило даже неплохо, если бы волка не выдавали глаза. Ринн нахмурился и хотел что-то сказать, но Варок выпрямился и отстранил юношу, делая несколько шагов назад.

— Что делает советник Короля Альянса на пороге моих покоев, Седогрив? Это выражение недоверия вашим союзникам? Вы так же появляетесь на пороге покоев Тиранды Тихий Шелест?

Генн сомкнул пасть, но не произнес ни слова.

— Андуин Ринн вызвался быть моим лекарем и следить за моим состоянием, поэтому его появление у моих покоев вполне обосновано, а вот ваше, Седогрив, — глаза орка угрожающе прищурились.

— Если бы он был только лекарем, — не удержался Генн. Волчий хвост раздраженно бил по лапам воргена.

Андуин покраснел и выступил вперед, пока орк не сказал ничего лишнего.

— Все остальное не касается тебя, Генн. Я — Король. Ты — мой советник. Твое мнение не является обязательным для меня. Происходящее конкретно сейчас не касается интересов Альянса или Орды. Прочитаешь мне лекцию в следующий раз. А теперь не позорь мою фракцию! Мы умеем доверять тем, с кем заключаем мирные договоры. И если это все, то позволь мне заняться вождем Орды. Если ты не заметил, то ему плохо, и я здесь как лекарь.

Ворген рыкнул и нехотя пошел прочь, но, оказавшись рядом с Вароком, тихо прорычал на ухо:

— Никто этого не одобрит. Если хоть одна живая душа узнает об… _этом_ , Андуин потеряет репутацию и уважение. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это.

Когда ворген скрылся, орк и человек вошли в покои Саурфанга, где он устало осел на кровать и принялся стягивать тяжелую броню. После он лег, а Андуин стал плести лечебное заклинание. Когда кожа Варока позеленела, а дыхание стало ровнее, юноша скинул верхний плащ и улегся рядом. На громадной кровати Вождя вместо привычного людям постельного белья была мягкая шкура какого-то огроменного медведя.

— Говоришь, вкусно готовишь, да? — коварно улыбнулся Ринн, удобнее умостившись на расстеленной шкуре под боком воеводы. Тот хмыкнул и скосил взгляд на юношу. — Я бы это с удовольствием проверил.

— Я неплохо готовлю. Почти любую не самую замудренную кухню. Я слишком часто был в походах и кормил своих солдатов.

Мужчина переместил руку и обнял покрепче юношу, наслаждаясь его теплом. Шкура приятно ощущалась спиной и грела тело. Саурфанг любил шкуры.

— А орки любят сладкое? Когда я был маленьким, сбегал на кухню, помогал местным поварам. Один кондитер был так умилен своим интересом, что научил делать кексы. Это был мой первый опыт. Они развалились, начинка вытекла наружу, а мама всё равно сказала, что ничего вкуснее не ела. Папина порция подгорела, но он стойко съел мой кекс и даже попросил добавки.

Андуин улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

— Не особо, — признался Варок. — Но я могу попробовать, если обещаешь немного ослабить их сладость.

— Может быть. Знаешь, это были хорошие времена. Жаль, что сейчас ничего нет. Ни родителей, ни кексов, — тихо пробормотал молодой король.

Варок переместил свою массивную ладонь на чужую и обхватил аккуратно руку юноши.

— Мой сын, — хрипло начал Саурфанг, — Дранош… Я растил его как воина. И был строг. Но лучшие наши вечера проходили, когда он просил меня сделать его любимые блюда.

Голос мужчины был полон тоски и теплоты. Неожиданно макушку Ринна обдало горячим дыханием — Саурфанг прижался губами к ней.

— Мы потеряли наши семьи, но обрели новые, в лице наших народов. А кексы можем даже сделать вдвоем.

— Это немного другое. — Андуин закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь близостью чужого тела.

— Народ — это обязанность. Ты должен защищать их, заботиться о том, чтобы им было хорошо. Это обязанность, которую перекладывают на кого-то другого, чтобы не делать самим. Понимаешь меня? Семья может обогреть тебя, поддержать, утешить.

Андуин перевернулся лицом к Саурфангу, прижавшись к его широкой груди.

— Народ не греет меня ночами, как ты. Нужно что-то близкое, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Например, лучшая в мире броня в лице вождя, — хмыкнул Саурфанг.

Андуин кивнул и нежно провёл по лицу орка ладонью, погладил морщинистую кожу большим пальцем и улыбнулся.

— Сейчас я кексы делаю гораздо вкуснее, поэтому горелые тебе есть не надо будет. Но, признаюсь, я жуткий сладкоежка.

Лицо жреца было так близко, что орку хотелось коснуться его губами, а после прижаться лбом ко лбу. Для Саурфанга это был одних из самых интимных жестов — так, по старым орочьим традициям, орки соединяли души. Варок не знал, насколько глубоки познания Андуина, но надеялся, что тот интуитивно ощущал особенность таких моментов. Почувствовал чужую руку на своей коже, Варок ощутил, как разглаживаются морщины на его лбу, и как умиротворение и нежность затапливают его сознание. Ринн всегда так по-особенному приятно и легко касался зеленой кожи старого орка, словно не воина видел перед собой, а кого-то более… Человечного. И от этого Вароку хотелось осыпать своего любовника самыми приятными ласками и словами. Саурфанг погладил юношу по спине и серьезно посмотрел на него. Чуть приподнявшись, орк прижался ко лбу Андуина.

— Я буду молиться своим или вашим богам, чтобы этот союз был как можно крепче.

Варок легонько коснулся нижней губой чужого лба, оставляя смазанный поцелуй на нем.

— Мы не будем воевать. Это глупо. Никто не знает, что задумала Сильвана. Нам нужно быть едиными. Только так мы сумеем победить.

Андуин улыбнулся смазанному поцелую. Он нежился в объятиях орка, чувствуя себя просто восхитительно. Ринн не знал, сколько продлится их союз. Он не был дураком, который бы полагал, что любовь у них навечно. Нет. Они могут погибнуть на войне или же просто не иметь возможности встретиться. Судьба была неотвратима. Андуин лишь знал, что всегда будет относиться к Саурфангу с теплотой.

— Сильвана не будет вечным врагом. Мы ее победим, — добавил воевода.

А после, по печальному опыту Саурфанга, вражда должна будет вернуться, и все встанет на свои места. Каким бы суровым Варок не казался, он уже давно устал от войн. И он не хотел на своем веку пережить еще хоть одну. Ему и так оставалось не так много. Эти года Саурфанг хотел прожить в спокойствии и мире.

— Готов поспорить на свой клык, что Генн еще не раз прочитает тебе нравоучительную лекцию. Он ведь жить без этого не может.

Ринн подал плечами загадочно и не стал продолжать тему. Что ж, Саурфанг был не против. Собакам было не место в их постели.

У них было не так много времени. Вскоре Андуину предстояло вернуться в Штормград и начать налаживать связь между союзниками. Ночные эльфы обещали покинуть фракцию из-за неожиданного мира между Ордой и Альянсом, и помимо них у Короля было еще множество проблем. Эта война — бессмысленная и кровавая, как и многие другие — унесла много жизней, разрушила многие селения и погубила урожаи. У Андуина было еще множество насущных вопросов, но сейчас он просто хотел провести ночь рядом с Вароком, в лице которого обрел кого-то близкого своему сердцу.

— Оргриммар, — в полусне пробормотал жрец на ухо воеводе, — очень хорошее место.


End file.
